Jail Buddies
by andypandy123
Summary: After many reports of high levels of paranormal activity in the abandoned prison at Station Square, the Chaotix are called to investigate. However when they become the spirits' new 'playthings' it becomes a desperate rush for the Chaotix, as they fight not only for their survival, but for their sanity.


"Vector, I'm hungry!"

The whining voice of a child finally broke the everlasting silence. Of course, it was natural for a child to maon and complain. Everyone had been through that stage of life. The little bee was slumped on one of the tattered and uncomfortable couches.

"I told you earlier, Charmy. We have no food left. We ran out 3 days ago."

A low irritated voice quietly replied. That voice of course belonged to Vector, the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency. This group were more well known for struggling with money, rather than being a detective agency, and today was not different. In fact, they had not had any cases for three weeks, which obviously meant that they had ran out of their money, or at least what they had.

"Right now, food is not my main worry."

Another quiet voice spoke from a corner of the messy office they were sat in. Sat in that corner, was the ninja of the Chaotix; Espio. They knew that when he was sat there, it only meant one thing; he was meditating. Trying to find inner peace was important to Espio, so he didn't like to be disturbed when meditating. Charmy's moaning must have broken his concentration, which was unlike him.

But he was right. Food was not their main concern right now. They all knew that today was the first day of the new month. That only meant one thing to them. Rent was due tomorrow. They knew they were well known to the Landlord for falling behind in the rent. This was going to be their fourth in succession.

"How far are we behind in pay?" Espio stood up and walked towards the rest of the group who were all sat down on the tattered couches. The rest looked like they were deep in thought.

"I think I lost count after $4,000." Vector replied as he held the most recent bill in his hand. He looked down to the floor and sighed. "Landlord's gonna kick us out for sure this time. I don't see any way outta this."

This was responded with glares from the other four. Everyone always looked to Mighty for trying to keep positive. However he didn't seem to say anything. He hated to admit this. But to him, this would become reality. For the first time, he was scared. Not scared for himself, but for the others. He knew they would be thrown out onto the streets. He remembered his last 'encounter' with the landlord so well...

* * *

"Look, please give me a couple of weeks! I'll get the money for 'ya by then!" Might had been pleading to the Landlord now for nearly 20 minutes, and it was safe to say he had gotten annoyed by this.

* * *

_"How can I trust you?! This is your third time you've fallen late in the payment, and I've always been generous to you five, and given you an extra week! I can't afford to keep this up!" _

_"I know, but-"_

_"Look, Armadillo! Here's the deal... I'll give you until the next payment. But if you fall behind in that by even one cent, you and your buddies will all be outta here before you can say Chaotic! And it'll be bye bye to the Chaotic Detective Agency!"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TEASE MY TEAM LIKE TH-"_

_A solid punch was the next thing Mighty experienced, as he fell to the ground with a blooded nose and a missing tooth._

_"You learn your place here, Armadillo! I'm the boss here, and I can easily kick you out just for that!"_

_Hearing those words almost shattered Mighty inside. He immediately got up and raced back._

_"No! Please don't do that! I promise we'll have the money by then!"_

_"Well what are you standing here for?! GO AND GET THE FUCKING MONEY!" It was obvious the landlord was pissed off._

_"Y-Yes, sir..." Mighty slumped out of the office._

_It was obvious that the others weren't in a good mood either when he got back. A trip to the dentist and hospital was what they didn't need, all for the sake of a missing tooth and blooded nose._

* * *

"M-Mighty?" A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mighty then turned his head to Ray, who stood beside him with a worried face.

"Wh-What are we g-gonna do?" It was obvious the squirell was scared about this as well.

"... I wish I knew, buddy" Mighty spoke as he pulled his worried friend into an embracing hug. He couldn't believe this. They had a month to get money, but had no luck. Their chance was blown.

Suddenly, the phone rang...

* * *

_Talk about suspense ;) Who do you think is on the phone calling them? Feel free to review/comment/PM and follow me!_

_Have a nice day!_


End file.
